


Ready Go Fight

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets jumped by Ra's and Bruce after they get exposed to sex pollen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Go Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avanlae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Avanlae).



Tim wriggled harder against the large man, trying to free his wrists from the bonds tightly wrapped around, which was harder than you'd think seeing as they were metal handcuffs that felt molded to his skin.

He squeaked as two more thick gloved fingers slipped into his ass alongside the first, stretching at the tight muscle touching Tim’s most inner depths. He shuddered, arching up on his toys against the larger man, as fingers delved deep and stroked at his prostate.

"Release him."

Tim half moaned as the demand was met with lips pressing against his neck and fingers twisted. This really should not be happening. Would not be happening if not for the insane Arkham escape that thought to kill two birds with one stone and sex pollinized Gotham's two top powers. _But hell did it feel good_.

"He does not want you to continue."

Tim wasn't too sure of that, sure he could still think through the overwhelming pleasure, but there was overwhelming pleasure going on. As the dark head dipped and traced Tim’s clavicle with a tongue

"That was your only warning Detective."

Tim blanched as heated sword curved past him, stabbing at Bruce's arm, fingers disappearing as he jumped away and sadly dropping Tim for the moment as he used arm bracers to halt the swinging sword.

"Back off Ra's." Batman shoved and Ra's fell back, spinning around to attack again, barely missing the sword ripping at his cape. "Tim is _mine_."

Tim rolled his eyes as he fell against the stone floor of the cave. His clothing had already been ripped, and _cut_ , off and he was getting a little cold. Well apart from the parts of him that were on fire and really needed to filled again. Of course Bruce was in a similar position. Bruce did have the top half of his Batman uniform but the bottom half had been ripped apart to leave Bruce open, bouncing in the wind as it was, and ready to fuck Tim.

"I think not." Ra's flipped his heavy cape off, sadly away from where Tim was sitting, holding the sword in attack position.

Another wild thrust of the sword sent Bruce backwards into a wall, which let Ra's take advantage, and spin around to sweep Tim up for a kiss. Growling ripped through the air as Bruce crashed into Ra's taking them both to the floor, on top of Tim.

Tim squeaked and wriggled at the weight crushing him against the floor. That movement, of course, attracted both predator’s attention.

"Detective..." Ra's, being the more refined predator, was the first to speak as he trailed a hand down Tim's side, where needy flesh was coming up to meet him. "I would suggest a cease fire."

"No." Bruce was growling more, his mask pulled back and showing the possessive anger in his eyes, busy trying to pull Tim away, gauntlet glove still on, still wet and slipping back into Tim’s ass.

"I thought you were a Detective." Ra's was sneering as he slapped at Bruce's hand pawing over Tim's moaning form. "Use your brain. Would you prefer sharing? Or would you prefer that we continue our fight and risk _hurting_ Tim?"

Bruce growled, Tim shuddering at twisting and pulling fingers, and he bit down.

"Maybe you are not the Detective I once thought you to be." Ra's sounded pissy now, rolling their bodies to pin Tim's writhing body between his and Bruce's, forcing the Detective to hold still.

"Go to hell Ra's." Bruce thrust up against Tim's back, sinking teeth into his shoulder, and glaring.

“I have been Detective. But do you want Tim to go as well?”

Bruce snarled and bit harder at Tim’s shoulder. But he stopped slapping at Ra’s hands. Letting the assassin reach down Tim’s body and stroking the already hot and tight flesh, tight flesh that was simply begging for attention, and petting at Tim’s leaking cock.

“I hope you die Ra’s.” Bruce hissed and switched to bite at Tim’s ear.

“Damn it, fuck me already!” Tim cried writhing between Bruce and Ra’s.

Bruce’s fingers had pulled away again, leaving Tim so _needy_ and _empty_ _damn it_ , until Bruce’s large and eager erection pressing firmly inside Tim’s tight warmth. Tim’s started humming, high and needy in his throat, as Ra’s pressed a hand against his throbbing erection and searching fingers found their way inside next to Bruce’s cock.

Then both of Ra’s thumbs were pressing in next to Bruce’s straining erection playing with the sensitive veins travelling up Bruce. And Tim was coming apart as Ra’s pulled one hand back enough to wrap tightly, painfully, around Tim’s pulsing cock.

“No, no my little songbird.” Ra’s cooed as his own freed erection was pressing against Tim’s hole as Bruce pulled and started the slow thrust back in. “You must wait for us to get started.”

Tim keened as both _thick hot throbbing_ erections pressed in together. Moving in tandem and finally filling his empty ache so well, opening him up and stretching his walls, Tim thought he’d die as they started thrusting.

One of them had paused, _so deep inside Tim could taste it_ , and the other was pulling back, and _no he needed to be filled_!

The harsh thrust of the entire erection being shoved back in, scraping against his hot walls, Tim started gasping in time as this happened again until both were moving together. That horrible empty throbbing as they pulled out only for Tim to scream as they thrust forward, penetrating his entire being.

The thrust grew shorter, shallow enough to only brush at his spot, but even faster and more forceful. Slamming over and over. Then it was short thrusts and long grinding thrusts and short and Tim was going insane trying to get Ra’s hand off his cock, just _needing to come_.

Tim couldn’t _breathe_ , screams shattering the caves semi silence, and Ra’s was _finally releasing his tight needy weeping erection_. And he was coming so hard against Ra’s, the stabbing grinding thrust were perfect and the thrusts were so coming so quick Tim’s eyes were rolling back into his skull. The hot, thick liquid, splashing inside his ass was just perfect as Tim writhed in sheer desperation and delight.

Teeth were everywhere as the men were coming inside Tim: teeth, lips, tongues, there were desperate touches everywhere as Tim’s world exploded in pleasure. Someone’s hands grabbing at his butt cheeks, more hands tugging at his desperately pumping flesh as Tim slowly came back to earth.

Tim whimpered, high and desperate, as Ra’s started laughing against his sweaty neck and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. Bruce seconds behind him in kissing at Tim’s neck and sucking. _So_ _nice_ , Tim thought, relaxing into the afterglow.


End file.
